The invention relates to a control unit for an electric machine. The control unit comprises a processing unit and a power output stage connected to the processing unit. The power output stage is connected to outputs of the control unit for stator coils of a stator of the electric machine. The processing unit is designed to supply current to the power output stage for generating a stator field, in particular a rotating magnetic field. The control unit comprises an electrical energy store connected to the power output stage, in particular an intermediate circuit capacitor or an accumulator.
In motor vehicles, in particular electric or hybrid vehicles, an electric machine is supplied with current during engine operation by a control unit equipped with a power output stage; thus enabling the electric machine to produce a rotating magnetic field for rotating a rotor and therefore for driving the vehicle. At cold temperatures, for example at an ambient temperature between −40 and −10 degrees Celsius, the problem exists that the power output of the power output stage is reduced in comparison to a power output at higher temperatures than the previously described low temperature range.